


SU Artwork

by Rubber Chicken With A Keyboard (RCWAK)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, But not really since it's not the canon version, Digital Art, Gen, Staying Gen since the shipping is minor and only for one chapter, Stevenbomb 6 Spoilers, silly things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCWAK/pseuds/Rubber%20Chicken%20With%20A%20Keyboard
Summary: Just some art.





	1. Lapissed




	2. A Rose In Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but RCWAK, _what's the point of armor if it doesn't cover your one weak point?_


	3. Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanned some sketches! Yayyy crappy scanner art.

Had some sketches and non-digital art I scanned -- figured I should put them somewhere.

Stevonieeeeee

 

A charcoal doodle of Lapis...

 

"I dunno, but there's something about flames that just kinda make everything cooler."

 

Pearl and Peridot switch costumes. Awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't updated much. Hope you guys like this bunch of pictures, it's probably all I'm adding for a while.  
> Also, alt text is fun.


	4. Hmmmm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HmmmMMMMMM...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is exactly how it went you can't convince me otherwise


	5. Another Lapis Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn entirely in MS Paint.


	6. Pearl Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pearl please

I drew this, and decided that it was Pearl taking a selfie.

Buuuut I suck at background sometimes, and forgot to make one for this. So, I made transparent Pearl selfie layer!

Yaaay!

And then, of course, I found something to put it on top of (I added some lighting/shading effects to help integrate it into the image.)

This is dumb, but hey -- here it is.

(Yes, that is OTGW fanart in the background.)

Strangely enough, it actually feels like something she might do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use the transparent version for your own weird Pearl selfies -- just remember to credit me as the original artist for that part of the image.  
> Have fun!


	7. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just messing around with brushes for lineart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background? What background? Yeah, I suck at making backgrounds. But hey -- it's Amethyst!


	8. Steven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to be that adorable.


	9. Robinoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this has been lying around for a while...

Bonus:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *draws a bunch of stuff on paper and doesn't scan any of it*


	10. Mirror Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Lapis painting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i need to draw more characters I don't draw so often!  
> my brain: hey you should draw lapis again


	11. Ice and Fire (Rupphire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty darn sure I screwed up someone's outfit due to laziness/carelessness, but at least the palettes are canon-accurate. Thank you for that, Steven Universe Wiki.


	12. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp this sure is a thing now isn't it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible spoilers, depending on if you've seen the StevenBomb promo. I have no idea how accurate this is. I'm just guessing wildly and drawing the results.


	13. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> messy paint


	14. bad sword pose.png

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the finished version. (Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to make some buffer chapters, but no promises.)


	15. Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy old painting.


	16. Padparadscha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> messy(?) doodle


	17. Portrait of Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine this being some formal portrait of 'the kindergarten quartz that could' and the painter was kinda trying to make her look badass (hence the cape) but her expression basically says 'this is stupid -- paint the damn thing and be done with it'.
> 
> I... I have not drawn Jasper very often.


	18. More Scanned Art -- This Time In Color!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some messing around with markers. Getting to know how to use them.

 


	19. Pdot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small grump peridot is best peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not dead just very tired
> 
> what is proportions even


	20. Portrait of a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portrait of Rose, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drawn almost entirely in MS paint. only stuff not done in MS Paint was the background blob and the signature.
> 
> i should have posted this on sunday


End file.
